


walnut leaves

by harrysmiles



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На съемочной площадке Себастиан кивает ему и говорит: «Удачи», как если бы считанные часы назад не сжимал запястья Криса едва не до хруста, и тот отвечает отрешенным «Спасибо», словно еще совсем недавно не мечтал о том, чтобы Стэн никогда не разжимал пальцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walnut leaves

we were famous  
and we kicked  
walnut leaves.

(с) richard brautigan

*

В голове Криса Эванса боролись за его внимание два страха: первый – «нас могут увидеть», и второй, необъяснимо вытекающий из первого – «мы потеряем все». Оба звучали чересчур утрированно, даже комично, но Крис не понимал этого – все, что он мог чувствовать, сократилось до пульсирующей головной боли и жара, исходящего от Себастиана, сидящего слишком близко и слишком далеко одновременно.

«Ты похож на картину отчаявшегося постмодерниста», – бросил ему Стэн тогда, в тесном, задымленном зале богом забытого клуба (он смотрел на Криса блестящими от алкоголя глазами, улыбался и говорил тихо и близко, не стараясь перекричать орущую в клубе музыку). «Выглядишь до смешного простым и понятным, как один из твоих же набросков карандашом, или чертова таблица умножения, или разложенная на составные части головоломка», – сигарета перечеркнула его рот и смазала слова, Крис безотчетно подвинулся еще ближе; горькое дыхание горячо осело на подбородке, Себастиан все еще улыбался, еле заметно, с кончика мерцающей сигареты спланировал крошечный обрывок пепла. «А на деле – ни хрена не поймешь, Эванс, что там внутри, в твоей задушенной мыслями голове», – это прозвучало громко и четко, и непоследовательно, слова прошили кожу электрическим разрядом.

Крис тогда не нашелся с ответом; такое происходило довольно часто, Себастиан, как и большинство тех, кто заговаривал с ним, словно давил на него, и поиск нужных ответов сменялся паникой, душной и липкой. Он отвернулся, чувствуя, что Стэн все еще смотрит на него, внимательно, словно снова ждет, что он побледнеет, или потеряет равновесие, или резко обернется, глядя в никуда расширившимися глазами.

«Я в порядке», сказал Крис тогда, тихо и раздраженно, и сжал пальцы Себастиана в своих, неосознанно, слишком крепко. Стэн ничего не ответил; поверил он или нет, но ладонь свою отнять не пытался.

*

Все началось с отеля где-то в Нью-Йорке и звонка, набранного в темноте, спешке и панике; звонка, который совсем не должен был предназначаться Себастиану.

«У меня проблемы», – выговорил тогда Крис в динамик телефона, который сжимал побелевшими пальцами, и Себастиан ответил, не удивленно, не испуганно, просто ответил: «Не выходи никуда», и через десять минут уже стоял на пороге, от его куртки пахло ветром и улицей. То, что он отвлек Стэна от каких-то дел, важных или неважных, Крису удалось осознать лишь несколькими часами позже.

Все, что он понял тогда, в темноте, все еще дрожа, боясь обернуться и борясь с желанием завопить от ужаса – это то, что Себастиан стер испарину с его лба большими пальцами и смотрел на его губы; потом он спросил, давно ли это длится, и, когда Крис выдавил: «У меня и правда задушенная мыслями голова», заставил его лечь на кровать и глубоко дышать. «Не смотри в темноту, если она пугает тебя, и закрой глаза».

*

Ему легче в присутствии Стэна, дыхание выравнивается, перед глазами светлеет, потолок перестает падать, руки перестают неметь; ему легче, и он даже может спать, чувствуя руку Себастиана на своем лбу, сухую и прохладную, отводящую соскальзывающие пряди волос, смахивающую капли пота.

До тех пор, пока он не просыпается в пустом номере, Крису легче. А потом паника возвращается.

Во время съемок Крис белый как мел, он двигается словно на автопилоте и кивает в ответ на замечания режиссеров, исправляясь механически, без усилий; Себастиан качает головой и отводит его в сторону, за бутафорскую стену, касается лба правой рукой и говорит: «Спокойно»; и Крису хочется огрызнуться, и, может быть, оттолкнуть его, и прошипеть что-то едкое, что-то, о чем он потом пожалеет: «Если бы ты был на моем месте!». Но он ничего не говорит и только крепко сжимает зубы.

*

Это не сразу перешло во что-то большее; Себастиан приходил не каждую ночь, только когда Крис писал ему, или когда он сам читал по нему, по едва заметно дрожащим рукам и тому, как он говорит – торопливо и нервно, слова смешивались в ком, предложения выходили нелепыми скороговорками.

Себастиан как-то спросил, наблюдая, как Эванс пытается заснуть, сидя не слишком близко, но различая веснушки на скулах Криса, проявившиеся под слишком ярким для середины мая солнцем: «Тебе нужно еще что-нибудь?», и Крис ответил: «Да» прежде, чем осознал, что делает; прежде, чем Себастиан успел сказать: «Нет».

Он не говорит «Нет», когда Крис притягивает его ближе и целует, безотчетно и голодно; он не говорит «Нет», когда оказывается прижатым к чужому телу; в широко открытых глазах Криса на мгновение читается сотня вопросов, и волнение, и смутная тревога, из которой он, кажется, состоит.

Себастиан ничего не говорит насчет свежего шрама на животе Криса, но в его взгляде читается мутная злость, делающая радужки темно-синими; когда он поднимает голову, отрываясь от бордовой, не зажившей толком отметины, и встречается с Крисом взглядом, в его глазах – такое беспримесное отчаяние, что у Эванса сводит низ живота.

Себастиан ничего не говорит, только обнимает его так, словно хочет сломать ему ребра, кусает мочку его уха, словно хочет увидеть кровь и стискивает ладони так, словно не собирается отпускать – никогда; это иллюзия защищенности, и Крис это знает, так же хорошо, как и то, что на рассвете проснется один.

Он действительно просыпается в одиночестве, ему жарко, простыни смяты, во рту привкус металла и крови. Ему не снились кошмары, и, наверное, это должно его воодушевить, но не воодушевляет.

На съемочной площадке Себастиан кивает ему и говорит: «Удачи», как если бы считанные часы назад не сжимал запястья Криса едва не до хруста, и тот отвечает отрешенным «Спасибо», словно еще совсем недавно не мечтал о том, чтобы Стэн никогда не разжимал пальцев.

*

Когда Крису кажется, что еще немного – и он сойдет с ума настолько, что не отличит костюм Капитана Америка от костюма Железного Человека, режиссеры делают перерыв в съемках – какие-то две недели, и, когда Крис сообщает об этом Себастиану, тот говорит: «Отлично» и «Я хочу, чтобы ты был готов к двенадцати». Крис спрашивает: «Зачем?», но не дожидается ответа.

Они летят в Нью-Йорк, и в зале ожидания, пустынном и сонном, Крис говорит: «Я не могу придумать, что нам делать», и Себастиан отвечает: «Не думай». Крису это кажется слишком простым решением, и он говорит снова, без какой-либо связи, подчиняясь невнятному порыву: «Я не знаю о тебе ничего, кроме того, что ты помогаешь мне», и Себастиан хмурится и выглядит так, словно едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. «Ты знаешь больше, чем тебе кажется», отвечает, наконец он, а потом заставляет Криса заткнуться и постараться заснуть.

*

Пока самолет набирает скорость, Крис пытается понять, что он знает; получается не слишком обнадеживающе, но ему это кажется хорошим началом – началом чего-то, чему он еще не придумал названия.

Он знает, что такое сорванный голос и черные тени перед глазами, он знает, что иногда головная боль бывает такой сильной, что хочется стиснуть лоб кулаками и беззвучно кричать, он знает, что «если человек любит страдать сам, возможно, он любит заставлять страдать и других»* – прочел это в книге в двадцать три года и фраза врезалась в память, как нож в дерево, крепко и безоговорочно.

Он знает, что, если не спать по ночам, темнота обнимет его за плечи и будет петь на ухо страшные песни, будет топить его в океане мыслей, вязких, затягивающих в водоворот; если не спать по ночам, то днем он не сможет работать, и голова снова распухнет от боли и смутно знакомые голоса будут точить его виски, словно птицы – клювами.

Он знает, каким он был раньше – не умолкающий ни на мгновение, круглосуточно вымотанный настолько же, насколько счастливый; облепленный собственными улыбками, как клейкой лентой, прячущийся за собственным смехом, как за панцирем. «Немногое изменилось», думает он и смотрит, как со взлетной полосы, отделенной от него толстым стеклом, самолеты плавно соскальзывают в небо.

Он знает, что он – актер, и ему тридцать четыре, и он из Бостона, и в перерывах между съемками и рваной полудремой в аэропортах он спит с коллегой по фильмам, принесшим ему мировую славу (вот, что изменилось) – которую он никогда не искал, но которая нашла его, и с этим уже ничего не сделать.

*

Они прилетают в Нью-Йорк, когда город тонет в сумерках, и Себастиан улыбается, как улыбаются люди, попадая домой после долгого отсутствия. Для Криса Нью-Йорк домом так и не стал; для него он – своеобразная отдушина, место, куда всегда можно сбежать, когда падаешь с ног от усталости и стресса.

Именно это они и делают сейчас – сбегают.

Крис пропускает момент, когда они оказываются в ореховой роще, и Себастиан говорит: «Здесь ты можешь дышать», и Крис дышит; густой аромат орехов пробивает его легкие круче, чем крепкие сигареты, которые он больше не курит, хотя часто думает о том, чтобы снова начать.

Ореховые листья шуршат под ногами, мокрые от росы, плотные и фигурные, Себастиан пинает их носком ботинка – грязь из-под него оседает на джинсах Криса. Они идут рядом, не держась за руки, спрятав ладони в карманах курток, слушая естественные шумы природы: шорохи листьев и пение птиц, не тех, что исступленно стучат клювами в виски Криса, когда тот остается один – лесных, свободных птиц.

«Мы несвободны», думает Крис, и по взгляду Себастиана, снова электрически-прошивающему, понимает, что произнес это вслух. Он хочет сказать еще, раз уж начал – о том, что вдруг, если щелкнуть пальцами, все это исчезнет, лес, воздух, которым можно задохнуться, если дышать резко и жадно, истошный стрекот над головой, ореховые листья под ногами, и они проснутся в душном трейлере, или в гостиничном номере, напоминающем тюремную камеру, или в собственных квартирах, пустых, необитаемых, чужих.

Себастиан снова и снова пинает листья, и, дождавшись, когда Крис сбивается на скороговорку, резко останавливается, хватает его за воротник, притягивает ближе, говорит: «Ну так не щелкай пальцами, Крис», и тот несколько мгновений моргает, не зная, что отвечать – снова – а потом заходится смехом.

Когда ореховая роща остается позади, и они идут по улице на одной из окраин города, перспектива возвращения на съемки больше не кажется Крису страшным сном. Он говорит об этом Себастиану, добавляя: «Я думаю, у меня открылось второе дыхание»; и Себастиан обнимает его за плечи и отвечает: «Не думай».

**Author's Note:**

> * примерная цитата Экхарта Толле


End file.
